Los vencedores no mueren
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Primera regla de Snow, una vez que saliste con vida de la Arena, no puedes morir. Johanna nunca fue muy allegada a las normas y lo demuestra siempre que puede, hasta el último aliento. Esta historia participa para el reto Deportes extremos del foro "El diente de león".


**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto Deportes extremos del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Contiene lenguaje vulgar, claramente estamos hablando de un POV de Johanna como no iba a serlo. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten otro trozo de la vida de la Vencedora del Siete.**

* * *

.Los vencedores no mueren.

Los vencedores no mueren, son intocables, inmortales. Snow lo susurra en tu oído antes de colocar la corona de oro sobre tu cabeza en la ceremonia de coronación. Si tienes mi suerte otro vencedor te dirá lo que Finnick acotó al pasar antes de subirse al tren que nos llevaría a cada uno a nuestros distritos. No te tocarán un pelo a ti porque te has ganado el amor del público, todo lo malo que hagas, toda orden directa que desobedezcas se verá reflejado en la tortura y muerte de tus parientes.

No me lo creí y me negué a ser su puta. No quise cambiar mi cuerpo por la información que la serpiente necesitaba que obtuviera y mis actos tuvieron consecuencias. La prematura perdida de mis padres me obligo a construir un muro por el que nada pasaba. No sentía pena, ni dolor, tampoco amor o soledad. Era despiadada, altanera y sarcástica, porque realmente todo me daba igual.

Ese muro se resquebrajó cuando me mantuvieron cautiva junto a Peeta y Annie. Las torturas eran el infierno mismo, pero oír chillar de dolor a mí amiga del Cuatro o al trágico amante, era doblemente peor. Era casi insoportable, quería soltarlo todo, recitar como los charlajos cada palabra que Plutarch, Coin y sus secuaces me dijeron. Pero suponía mandar al frente a todos los rebeldes y en el fondo era consciente de que si me quedaba callada, los tres viviríamos la tortura y con un poco de suerte nos rescatarían antes de que sucumbiéramos. Si hablaba estábamos muertos, ya no éramos útiles.

Cuando por fin nos sacaron del maldito edificio de gobierno ya era tarde. No le habían hecho mucho a Annie, al menos no estaba peor que de costumbre. Pero Peeta era otro. Intenté advertirle al "primo" de Katniss, que me llevó en brazos hasta el aerodeslizador porque no podía parar de temblar y no me mantenía en pie. No pude decirle que le habían hecho algo malo al rubio antes de que me conectaran a la morflina y esa noche casi perdemos a la descerebrada.

Todo se puso muy loco estando bajo tierra. Finnick y Annie casándose, el pájaro y yo trabajando codo a codo para participar en la misión final contra Snow, Peeta odiando a su supuesta amada. Si, la madriguera de conejos era un lugar de lo más extraño.

…

Los malditos hijos de puta me quebraron, no un hueso que no sería nada. Encontraron mi punto vulnerable y lo atacaron sin piedad. Si parte de mis muros habían caído, ellos se encargaron, con esa inundación de borrar el resto. Era una debilucha temblorosa, asustada y oculta bajo los agradables efectos de la morflina. Incluso la descerebrada sentía pena por mí y me hizo un regalo. Cuando ella se fue Peeta, un poco mejor del secuestro, me hizo compañía. Annie apenas salía de su compartimiento, Finnick debió quedarse con ella pero prefirió ir a luchar, le envidio porque sé que hubiera sido genial.

Los vencedores no mueren es lo que le chillo a Haymitch cuando viene a darme la noticia. Es imposible maldito desgraciado, estás mintiendo. El viejo tiene la mirada vidriosa cuando yo estoy mirándole con odio mientras golpeo con fuerza su pecho. Hace algo que en la vida pensé que haría, me abraza y susurra que él piensa como yo pero que este vencedor no tuvo la suerte de su lado.

Finnick fue el primer vencedor que sin ser del Siete, me hizo sentir viva. Fue un amigo increíble para mí y no puedo evitar pensar que de haber estado con él le habría salvado el pellejo y no estaría viendo sufrir a su alocada esposa.

Los vencedores no deben morir. Sobrevivieron a la Arena, a los vigilantes y a la asquerosa y putrefacta serpiente. Se han ganado el cariño de su distrito y de los superficiales capitolinos. Debiera quedarles por delante una vida de riqueza y paz luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Eso pienso yo también, no sobre mí sino sobre los que quedan a mi lado. Beete y Haymitch que pasaron años sufriendo luego de ganar sus juegos. Katniss y Peeta que ganaron juntos y la mierda de Snow los separó. Annie, cuyo vientre ya se nota abultado. Todos ellos merecen la vida de un vencedor.

Yo, por mi parte, merezco la muerte de un vencedor. Lo sé, por eso abandone a Annie y volví al Capitolio. No hay nada para mí aquí fuera. Cuando estaban torturándome esperaba morir y creo que jamás salí de aquel oscuro sitio en el que la electricidad se metía en mi cuerpo mientras también me echaban agua. Escapé del Cuatro y volví al sitio del horror. La capital está en reconstrucción pero el edificio de entrenamientos está abierto y nadie le niega nada a un vencedor ¿Verdad?

No hay casi nadie, por lo tanto tengo vía libre para subir hasta el tejado. En realidad, acabo en la doceava planta. Recorro los pasillos, recordando como Katniss pasó semanas aquí intentando dejar ir su vida por la muerte de su hermana. Esa chica está loca, lo admito, pero tiene su punto. Como yo, ha perdido mucho, su padre y su hermana, tiene una madre que la ha dejado sola de nuevo y un novio que intentó matarla varias veces. No tiene por qué seguir adelante y aun así volvió al Doce y poco a poco vuelve a la vida.

Subo a lo más alto, a aquel escondite que Finnick me mostró en mi primer año como mentora. Los tributos no pueden subir aquí, no hay vallas ni campo de fuerza que los devuelva al edificio. Aquí en el edificio más alto es donde debo estar más cerca de todos aquellos que murieron y que según Annie nos observan desde el cielo. Ahogo una disculpa y me precipito al vacío.

Quizás es demasiado alto, subir me costó muchísimo. Como mi vida de vencedora, llegar aquí fue terrible, debí acabar con otros para ganar. Luego de mi coronación también me manche las manos con la sangre de mi familia. Ahora que veo el suelo a unos cuantos metros entiendo que así fue mi vida, en decadencia desde que llegue a lo más alto.

Los vencedores no mueren dijo Snow. Pues ahí tienes cabron, la que se negó a ser tu puta también rompe tu primera regla.

* * *

 **Me gusta escribir a Johanna, es fácil y el uso de palabrotas y maldiciones se permite y de vez en cuando se agradece. Este reto fue mi creación y estoy bastante conforme. Algunas veces queremos creer que la vida de los vencedores debía ir a mejor luego de que Snow fue erradicado junto a los Juegos. Nuestra adorada Jo, siempre tendiendo a la desobediencia nos demuestra que el suicidio (algo improbable para un ganador) es la mejor obra que puede dejar.**

 **Espero que se pasen a dar un poco de amor a mis otras historias. Últimamente estoy algo desinspirada (palabra inventada para la poca inspiración) pero volveré lo prometo.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler**


End file.
